Coral
Coral was a former Alpha Team agent who traveled back in time, joined the Pirates, and then joined the Dino Attack Team. Biography Civilian Life Coral is known to have once been Glacier, the brother of Alpha Team special agent Magma. Little is known of his life before joining Alpha Team, because his brother's status as a Special Agent means all records have been classified or destroyed. Coral knows little of who he once was, as his memories were destroyed in an accident while fighting the Skeleton Pirates. His memories of being an Alpha Team agent and of betraying them have partially resurfaced, but if anything on his civilian life has resurfaced, he refuses to admit to it. The only other thing that is known about him is that he joined Alpha Team to fight Ogel, because a city where he was working in was attacked by Ogel Drones during the war with Ogel. He did not care about the ideals of Alpha Team- he wanted to fight Ogel. And beat him. Alpha Team Code-named Glacier, Coral was attached to a group of standard agents. He had no special talents; rather, he was capable in everything. He refused to develop specific skills, choosing instead to focus on those that he needed. This adaptability may have prevented him from rising in the ranks of AT in a specific branch, instead becoming an Alpha Three, and staying a normal agent and never developed a specialty. Glacier's force, in conjunction with a large group of Alpha Team agents trained to operating in cold conditions, was ordered to mount an assault on Ogel's Arctic Command Base in 2001. They were cut off from AT communications by the Super Ice Drones in command, and never found out that the "Arctic Command Base" had been abandoned and was being used by Ogel as a trap, to prevent the force from joining Alpha Team's main forces at Ogel's Island. Eventually, after heavy fighting, Glacier led a charge of Alpha Team agents into the Drone command center and deactivated the base's weaponry. For his bravery, Glacier was promoted to Alpha Two and attached to a research post that was studying Ogel's arctic base. It was notably different than other Ogel bases, and rather than be a command base, some of it had been used as a laboratory. An elite group of researchers were called in and they studied the device Ogel had been trying to build, and it was determined it was something to do with time travel. Betrayal and Time Travel Glacier and the rest of the project were sworn to secrecy by Alpha Team and assigned to a remote research island in the Caribbean on the ruins of an old pirate base. Glacier, not being a scientist, had only one job, and that was to protect the facility. But there was little to protect it from, as few enemies ever attacked. Glacier was bored, as he was assigned to a prison island where he could not leave- a beautiful prison, perhaps, but a prison nonetheless. And to make matters worse, there were no Ogel Drones for him to shoot. He rapidly spiraled into depression, and desperately desired for something to do- even if it was to shoot up his own base. While patrolling, he stumbled onto a group of criminals of some sort who had access to Time Cruiser technology. They did not really understand it, and wanted to upgrade it. Glacier, seeing a way to gain the adventure he desperately craved, agreed to help the rogues attack the research compound. Glacier's payment would be a functional time cruiser. From there, he could do whatever he wanted. After the attack, before Glacier could pick up his time cruiser, Alpha Team launched an investigation and found he was responsible for the attack. Alpha Team pursued him to the meeting point with the criminals, where he grabbed one of the time machines and sped away into the timeline, abandoning his criminal allies. But Alpha Team was able to damage his time cruiser, and it's engines and control system soon gave out. The vehicle materialized on the shores of Pirate Island (which was very close) during the golden age of LEGO Piracy. Pirates To be continued... Amnesia and New Life After these events, Glacier awoke on Enchanted Island. He remembered almost nothing, only that he was a Pirate from Pirate Island, that he was on Enchanted Island, inhabited by hostile natives, and that he had awoken on a piece of coral. Lacking any idea as to his name, he decided to call himself Coral for the mean time until he could remember his real name. Little did he know that he wouldn't remember any of that for almost thirty years, and when he did, he would decide to "stay" as Coral. Coral discovered an Islander longboat nearby, and that one of the Islander crewmembers had come out to greet him. Deciding that he needed to get back to Pirate Island, and knowing that Pirates were not welcome on Enchanted Island, Coral snatched the Islander's oar, clubbed him with it, and commandeered the raft, sailing it back to the docks of Pirate Island. When he got there, he was challenged by the Pirate Bluebeard, who had known Glacier and quickly recognized him. Glacier had been thought dead, however, and therefore Bluebeard wasn't sure as to his identity. Complicating the matter, Coral had no idea who this "Glacier" was. But Bluebeard allowed him on Pirate Island because Coral brought slaves- the other Islanders on the ship. While the Pirate Whip was sent to take care of the slaves, Coral was brought to meet Redbeard, who essentially re-taught Coral what he needed to know to be a good pirate. Redbeard also informed Coral about current events- the Pirates and Skeleton Pirates had been doing serious damage to the Imperial Fort in their attacks, which would leave the Imperial shipping lines open to attack. So Coral took a Raider Raft and sailed out to do some raiding. He first concentrated his attacks on Imperial vessels, however he soon began to remember more about what had happened to him on Enchanted Island and wanted vengeance. Raiding Enchanted Island Coral's first target on Enchanted Island was a seaside village, which was lightly defended and easily raided. He retrieved five chests of treasure and quickly returned it to Pirate Island, and in the process he destroyed an islander catamaran. This successful raid helped convince the other Pirates that Coral was as still sharp as he had been as Glacier. He had also retrieved a map from the island, and on it he discovered a reference to a "Great Treasure". This map caused Coral to remember much of what happened to him on Treasure Island, and it infuriated him. A tribe of Islanders had developed a very sophisticated scheme. They spread rumors of a Great Treasure in a heavily guarded, inland village, that contained much of the wealth of Treasure Island. Then they would ambush any adventurer who came to claim it and use mystical herbs and potions to brainwash the adventurer. Then, the adventurer would be stranded, "discovered" by the Islanders, and "welcomed" as a new member of the tribe. No one would suspect anything, because Islanders ahd a reputation of being simple. (Indeed, Coral later attributed this atypical behavior to outside influence of some sort, but he never figured out what). He infiltrated the village and attacked the group of guards who were guarding a newly-captured crew of pirates. Together, they then sacked the Islander village and recovered a large amount of treasure (but not as great as was claimed by the rumors and maps). Coral then led the Pirates to sea in stolen Islander catamarans. On the way home, they ran into two Imperial warshpis battling two Armada warships, but the vessels were too engaged in their own battle to bother with the Pirates. The Skeleton Outpost Coral, like the other pirates, had heard the rumors that the Skeleton Pirates were turning Bone Islet into an outpost. The rumors had only recently been substantiated, and Coral was curious about what was going on there (as he remembered vaguely mighty battles with the Skeleton Pirates in the past). He decided, therefore, to go take a look. He discovered a skeletal structure (made of what appeared to be bone) slowly rising into the air, with Skeleton Pirates hard at work stripping Bone Islet of everything else to make space for the fortress. Coral also discovered, to his alarm, a Pirate vessel- a damaged Skull's Eye Schooner- off the coast. He realized that the Skeleton Pirates must be stealing ships and taking them for their own. In fact, this was confirmed when Coral sailed to Treasure Island (attempting to evade the Skeleton Pirate warship) and saw several Skeleton Pirate-crewed Imperial vessels fighting an Armada Flagship. Coral was able to disable the Skull's Eye Schooner (since it was already damaged), but he was forced to board the craft as his own Raider Raft was also damaged. Coral fought off a Skeleton Pirate guard in the hold by managing to throw it into the water, and discovered a supply of Skeleton Powder (which he did not recognize, having suffered amnesia). He also discovered some wood around for repairs and some treasure, so Coral used the wood to repair his Raider Raft, and took the treasure and the powder back to Pirate Island for analysis. The Skeleton Powder Coral decided to hire two additional Pirates to join him on his raiding missions. He picked Bladebeard and Anchor, skilled and loyal warriors but not necessarily as ambitious as some of their comrades. Together, the three Pirates went on a series of raids, striking against Armada and Imperial vessels. Their first adventures were cut short, however, when a Skull's Eye Schooner under Skeleton Pirate control arrived and attacked. Coral and the other two Pirates, in their Raider Rafts, fled back to Pirate Island, where the Pirate fleet in the docks there engaged and fought off the Pirate vessel. The next day, Coral was summoned by Bluebeard, who told him the results of their studies of the recovered Skeleton Powder. Coral was horrified that it was a way of transforming people into Skeleton Pirates, and Bluebeard ordered Coral, Bladebeard, and Anchor to join him to try and hunt down the Skeleton Pirates who were using this powder. They suspected Treasure Island would be a first target, and so the three Pirates joined Bluebeard in his Cross Bone Clipper and sailed there. Bluebeard ordered a raid on an Islander village, but just before the raid began a small team of Skeleton Pirates appeared and began attempting to use the Skeleton Powder. Coral led a counter-attack, driving the Skeleton Pirates into the water, and then began a search for a Skeleton Pirate base in the area. He knew there had to be one because no other vessels had been nearby when the attack occured. Unfortunately, he found one. It was much further north on the coast, and Coral sent word back to Bluebeard to bring the Cross Bone Clipper around. Their attack was successful, until the arrival of Bonestrapp Bill's ship, the Sea Devil. The Sea Devil would have destroyed the Pirates had not Bluebeard chosen to sacrifice himself and his ship and use it as a fire ship, ramming the Sea Devil and damaging it. The damage was enough to allow the surviving Pirates to flee in Raider Rafts. The Armada Mutiny While the Skeleton Pirates' operation on Treasure Island had been stopped, the Pirates believed that they were trying the same thing on the Spanish Armada. Coral, Bladebeard, and Anchor were sent in on a Raider Raft to infiltrate the Armada and put a stop to the Skeleton Pirates' plans. To Coral's surprise, when he arrived at Armada Island, he found the crew of an Armada ship that was interested in joining the Pirates and mutinying against the Armada Admiralty. Coral gladly accepted them, but requested that they first alert their leaders about what the Skeleton Pirates were doing. The mutineers agreed and Co then gave them instructions to meet halfway between Pirate Island and Armada Island in a few days time. However, Coral did not entirely trust the mutineers, and so he contacted Pirate Captain Brickbeard, one of the more famous Pirates at that time. Brickbeard agreed to bring his ship to the meeting location in case it was a trick of some kind. This caution proved wise, as the then-Imperial officer Elizabeth Winsor arrived during the meeting and attacked. Brickbeard and the other Pirates fought her off, and Coral and Brickbeard then parted ways, Coral bringing the Armada Flagship to port. The "Dragon Hoard" To be continued (page 3 of Coral search, post dated Oct 4 2007, 06:46 AM)... Dino Attack Coral, along with most of the rest of the LEGO Planet, was evacuated to Antarctica by Alpha Team in 2010. However, once he arrived, he began experiencing flashbacks about a previous life as an Alpha Team agent. Disturbed by this, he led a small group of rogues (including a handful of fellow former Pirates) out of Antarctica on their personal ship, where they tried to make a living raiding freighters and cargo ships supplying Dino Attack and other LEGO Cities that had not been evacuated. It was a hard life. His fortune changed for the better when he and Goldbeard, the only surviving original Pirate member of his crew, were on a foraging patrol and they saw an Iron Predator retrofitted for ocean travel. They were attacked by a mutated sea dinosaur, and the Iron Predator saved them, but it was damaged and began to sink. Hurriedly, the two Pirates boarded as their own ship had sunk. They found it was crewed by Dino Attack Agent Reptile, Alpha Team Agents Tail and Web, and Dr. Formula. Coral offered to help the crew of the Iron Predator navigate in the ocean, and Goldbeard offered to provide general help, in exchange for large treasure. Reptile took the submarine into the Bermuda Triangle, where the Aqua Raiders were based, and gathered treasure from the wreck of a freighter. His loyalties now bought, Coral continued to help Reptile, even when his friend Goldbeard was killed on the mission to Castle Cove. Coral was a capable pilot and navigator, and so sailed the Iron Predator back to DA HQ. He went on a handful of independent missions as a probationary Dino Attack Agent, and then was called on to pilot Reptile's new T-1 Typhoon. He got used to the aerial vehicle quite quickly, but not quickly enough for Reptile's stomach. The Goo Caverns However, on a mission to Viking Island, Coral seemingly betrayed Dino Attack and vanished. He fled to a port city that was being repopulated and recruited a gang of criminals and pirates. They captured a military destroyer and retrofitted it with advanced Alpha Team weaponry. Coral made a much better living harassing the repopulation freighters than he had before. But when the Goo Caverns Mission occurred, Coral heard of it and heard that Reptile was being sent there. Seeking to repay the agent who had trusted him, he brought his ship to a remote underwater entrance to the Caverns. The crew boarded a submarine and used it to reach Dino Attack, where they helped the team secure that area. Coral's small crew of pirates even fought alongside Coral in the battle. They were able to successfully secure most of the Caverns. So, with the situation in the Caverns in hand, the Dino Attack Team planned to leave, and sought all available means of transport out. Coral offered his submarine, and took a crew of several DA agents onboard his submarine and sailed away from the Caverns, on a course for DA HQ. However, on the way out, he was attacked by robotic sharks created by Dr. Inferno (to patrol the sea passages around the Caverns). Since Coral's submarine did not have weapons, Coral piloted the sub back to the entrance into the Goo Caverns, allowing Ogel's automated defenses to wipe out the sharks instead. At this point, Coral received a message apparently from Viper ordering the sub back to DA HQ with all speed- Viper claimed that Ogel had betrayed the Dino Attack Team. However, Coral realized there were several flaws in the message, concluded it was fake, and sent by Dr. Rex to force the Dino Attack Team out of the Caverns. So Coral's sub returned to the Caverns and the DA Agents onboard were promptly ordered to Quadrant 14 by someone they believed to be Rex. In fact, however, the voice was that of Dr. Rex's, and Quadrant 14 was a trap- a massive army of Mutant Dinos attacked the agents there. Coral fought alongside the other agents for a while, until Reptile ordered him to leave the area and try to get a message to Ogel- to send his Drone armies in to help. Coral did leave, but soon afterwards, so did everyone else, as the fighting destabilized the Quadrant 14 volcano- which would explode and destroy most of the Goo Caverns in only five minutes' time. Rather than try to reach his submarine again, Coral joined with the majority of the Dino Attack Agents, who boarded the Trouble Sub and escaped to LEGO City. Dino Attack Agent To be continued... Abilities and Traits Coral had a number of skills, but he was not extremely capable in any field. He was a decent engineer, a decent tactician, a decent field agent, a decent spy, and a decent fighter, but he did not excel at any of those. His abilities to do quite a lot marginally well made him valuable, not only in Alpha Team, but in the Pirates and in the Dino Attack Team, but his inability to do anything very well prevented him from rising through the ranks of any organization he was in. Coral was a good pilot and navigator. In fact, flying was the only area he was more than "acceptable" at in Alpha Team, when he was Glacier. When he joined the Pirates, he found adapting to 2D navigation and steering difficult, but did adapt reasonably quickly. After his amnesia and loss of memory (what caused him to become Coral and forget everything about Alpha Team) his knowledge of 3D piloting became suppressed. It was soon reawoken, however, when he began flying a T-1 Typhoon for Reptile. While among the Pirates, he also became known as a skilled tactician and map-reader, and he often led a crew to a great victory. He also was skilled at infiltrating the Imperial and Armada fortresses and gathering information from their record books. This was because, like most Alpha Team agents, he had some espionage training. And he was intelligent, literate, and knowledgeable in areas years ahead of the time of the Golden Age of Piracy. Personality-wise, Coral was not a bad person, but he was more interested in looking out for himself, or his small group of friends (his crew or team) than other people in general. He might sacrifice himself for his commander, but not for a person he barely knew. Also, Coral loved adventure and excitement (or, at least, he did twenty years ago; in 2010 he was not so eager for adventure), which was what motivated him to betray Alpha Team in the first place. Despite that betrayal, he generally did try to do the right thing. Trivia *Coral was originally invented for Pirates RPG by [[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01']] as Glacier. He, and other Pirates RPG characters were moved to the Dino Attack RPG when the former RPG sunk into inactivity. *Although originally named Glacier to fit in with Mission Deep Freeze's thematic naming, TakunuvaC01 chose to try to distance the Pirates theme from the Alpha Team/Dino Attack theme, and so changed his name to Coral. *The current description of how Glacier got time travel tech may be altered in the future, as TakunuvaC01 is uncertain if it makes sense canonically. Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Pirates Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Expanded